A Chat With An Ex
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Narcissa has a chat with her ex husband. Written for Muggle Studies Assignment 3 Task 4 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry...


A/N: This story will be a oneshot and its for Muggle Studies Assignment 3 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Anne of Cleves

Henry only met Anne of Cleves shortly before their wedding, after deciding that he would marry her upon seeing a flattering painting of her that made her seem desirable.

It was with great reluctance, upon meeting her in person, that he married her.

The couple's first night as husband and wife was not a successful one. Henry confided to in a close friend that he had not consummated the marriage. He informed him that he hant liked her much before, and liked her even less now; amongst the complaints about her, Henry mentioned her body odour, and sagging breasts.

Anne, however, is known to have praised Henry as being a kind husband. With regards to their affections with one another she is quoted as saying that he would kiss her goodnight, and take her hand, and kiss her good morning, before bidding her farewell. It is worth noting that there was no mention of any physical contact beyond that, something which her companion picked up on.

Their marriage was soon annulled on the grounds that it was never consummated, and Henry provided her with a generous settlement.

In spite of this he and Anne remained good friends, and she became an honorary member of the King's family, being referred to as the King's beloved sister. She was invited to court often and, out of gratitude for her not contesting the annulment, Henry decreed that she would be given precedence over all women in England save his own wife and daughters.

It is known that after the death of his fifth wife, Anne and her brother, the Duke of Cleves, requested that Henry remarry her; it was a request that he was quick to refuse.

 **Task 4:** Write about someone judged on their appearance.

Alternatively, write about remaining good friends with an ex.

Extra Prompt: (word) Heir

 **Word Count: 1,501 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius Malfoy looked at his ex-wife and the mother of his son and heir. "It is good to see you again, Cissa."

Narcissa Black chuckled and kissed her ex-husband on the cheek. "It is good to see you, too, Lucius. Thank you for making the time in your busy schedule to come and see me."

Lucius shook his head. "We are still the best of friends, Narcissa. Of course I would come to see you when you sent me an owl to request that I do so. Just because we ended our marriage doesn't mean that I stopped loving you as the friend that I have always loved you as. Cissa, we have a wonderful son together, but even if we didn't, I would still be close to you. We both knew when we married that it was because we were good friends. I saved you from having to marry someone you couldn't stand and you saved me from having to marry someone that only wanted me for my money."

He ran a hand through his long blonde hair as he thought about how he wanted to word what he said next. "Just because we were never in love with one another doesn't mean that we didn't or never loved one another as friends. Now what can I help you with?"

Narcissa smiled softly at the man she did love, but like a brother and not a lover. "As you know I have been seeing Marcus Greengrass for the last year. I love him whole heartedly, Lucius, and I know that he feels the same way. I'm kind of worried because he has yet to ask me to marry him."

Lucius chuckled and shook his head. "You have no reason to be worried, Narcissa. I know for a fact that the man has plans to ask for your hand of marriage. In fact, he came to ask me if he had permission to since he knows that you and I are still close friends. I set his mind at ease and reassured him that he has my blessing and that even if he didn't that you are your own woman. I am happy that you are happy, Narcissa, and I couldn't pick a better man for you myself than the one you are with."

Narcissa blushed. "He treats me just like you used to, but I can see the love in his eyes. You gave me my son and that meant the world to me, but I think I deserve to have someone who thinks and feels that I am their world now. I just wish that you would find someone whom you can love like Marcus loves me and like I love him."

Lucius smiled. "I am seeing someone, Cissa, so you have no reason to worry about me. We just haven't made it public yet because we wanted some time to ourselves without getting hounded. I actually plan on asking the witch to marry me because I have been in love with her for the last two years and I know that she loves me as well even if we haven't said the words to one another just yet."

Narcissa grinned. "Oh, Lucius, that is great! When do I get to meet her? Can I invite her out for lunch? Who is she?"

Lucius rolled his eyes but laughed. "Believe it or not I am seeing Miss Hermione Granger, Narcissa. We have been running around one another for the last couple years, but finally gave into what we felt for one another about six months ago. I am sure that if you invite her out for lunch that she will accept it. I know that she would like your help with a project that she is working on, but she hasn't had the chance to owl you because she has been swamped with her work."

Narcissa's eyes lit up. "I would love to work on whatever project that Hermione needs help with. I do know that it has been several months since I have had tea with her so maybe I can invite her around for some tea. I did hear Marcus talking to Harry about making sure that Hermione got some rest or something because when he had seen her she apparently looked like she was about to collapse."

Lucius sighed. "She has been overworking herself for the last couple of months. I have tried telling her that she needs to slow down, but she is not only doing her own work but her bosses work as well. I actually have a meeting with Kingsley tomorrow so I plan on talking to him about it. The war has been over for four years now and Hermione is a heroine, but her boss treats her like shit and its past time that it stops."

Narcissa's eyes flashed. "Let me at the bastard and I'll teach him a lesson or two on how to treat a young woman. I thought she looked miserable last time we had a chat, but she kept telling me that everything was fine and that she could handle whatever it is that she was going through. I couldn't have picked a better woman for you than you chose for yourself, Lucius dear. Hermione is perfect for you in every single way that there is."

Lucius nodded as he thought about the young woman that he had fell in love with. He had thought that he would never fall in love, but he did and he couldn't be happier with who he had fallen in love with. He also knew that his ex-wife truly was happy for him just like he was truly happy for her. He loved Narcissa like a sister and he would make sure that she was always happy just like he knew that she would always do her best to make sure that he was happy. He shook his head to clear it and looked at the woman beside him. "Hermione is perfect for me, Narcissa. She completes me in ways that I never thought possible. Marcus is perfect for you too, Cissa. There is no doubt that you two will be together for the rest of your lives."

Narcissa nodded. "I know that we will be because I can feel it in my bones and in my magic. I have a feeling that you and Hermione will be together for the rest of your lives as well, Lucius. If any two people were made for one another it would be you two. I think that Hermione needs a strong man who can make her rest and relax when things become too much for her. You know people thought that we would never be able to remain friends when we dissolved our marriage, but I think that we have proven them completely wrong. You are one of my best friends and I don't know what I would do without you in my life, Lucius."

She took in a deep breath and let it out. "Honestly, I'm happy that it is Hermione you have fallen in love with because I know that she won't try to keep you away from me. Hermione was the one who told me that it was possible to stay friends with you and stood by my side when everyone else kept telling me I was crazy or an idiot. We're just as close with one another now as we were when we were married. Marcus also supports me in keeping you in my life as much as I want to. He never once told me he didn't feel comfortable with how close I was to you. In fact, he told me that he was happy for me and encouraged me to keep you close."

Lucius grinned at that. "Marcus is a wonderful friend to me and a wonderful lover to you. However, now that I have set your mind to ease and everything I do need to go because I want to get a few things done before I head back home to wait on Hermione to come over. I will see you again in a couple of days, Narcissa, and please owl Hermione and invite her for lunch."

Narcissa nodded. "I will do that as soon as I get back home, Lucius. Thank you for meeting me right away."

Lucius shook his head as he stood up. He helped Narcissa up and kissed her cheek before he strode away. He really wanted to get his errands done so that he could get back home and make sure that everything was set up perfectly for Hermione's surprise. He knew that Narcissa would have gone to his house to oversee it all being set up if he had asked her to, but he wanted to do this on his own. While he loved his ex-wife dearly and knew that she wouldn't tell anyone what he was planning he wanted to surprise not only Hermione but everyone else as well.

* * *

A/N 2: I did enjoy writing this one... hehe... Hope that you all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
